There's A Party On The Hill
by Belladonna Kyle
Summary: The Wolfs Rain gang have been reborn in another world with a few others. Toboe wants to ask Tsume something important but will he have the courage he once had? Tsume/Toboe mainly with Kiba/Cheza, Hige/Blue and hints of Henry/Charotte.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Wolf's Rain.

**There's A Party On The Hill**

He walked into to the garage, walking the worn path that he had done so many times before. He slid the spanner he was holding into the front pocket of his tan-brown overalls that had smudge stains of grease and oil practically all over (despite the many times it had been washed). He couldn't help but notice that his blackened hands were sweating slightly. Why was he so on edge? It's not as if it mattered… But the red-head knew that was a lie the minute he thought it. If it wasn't important, he wouldn't be acting this way. Though it was kinda hard to separate his behaviour right now, to those who usually acted within the presence of the ex-gang-leader. And there he was, leaning against the hanger-doorway (as usual) of the garage, his motorbike in it's usual place too (the centre of the room so it couldn't be missed). The leather-clad older-teen smirked in the direction of the red head as he entered the garage.

"My baby is in need of a check up runt, so you better take care of her," he said, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and running a hand through his cropped short platinum-blonde hair. To an outsider, these words might have seemed harsh, but if you looked a little deeper you could tell the tone had genuine warmth in it. Really deep. The red-head pouted playfully.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! It's Toboe," he replied, his hands on his hips. The blonde rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the smaller teen.

"You seriously want to me to call you by that lame nickname of yours?" he said with a drawl.

"Yes, yes I do Makuba. And it's NOT lame," said Toboe stoutly. He then went over to the older-teen's pride and joy and began the routine check up, starting with the power-steering fluid and water pump.

"Whatever," said Makuba with a shrug. It wasn't the first time Toboe had heard that statement before…

**FLASHBACK**

"Your water-pump, radiator, and whole bunch of other parts are going to have to be replaced," said Toboe. "What did you do to her? She's in a pretty bad condition," Makuba just shrugged. "I'll do what I can now, but I'll take two-three weeks before it's finished," said Toboe, preparing himself for the rage of waiting that long to explode. It always happened with these type of guys…

"Whatever, cost is no problem, do what you have to," said the blonde nonchalantly.

"O…kay then," said Toboe a little concerned, not to mentioned relieved. He got out a spanner from his blue tool box and started tightening and loosening different nuts and bolts. "Do you need a lift home?" he asked, secretly hoping Makuba would say yes. Toboe removed the main pipe to the water pump, which was crackled deeply all the way down the middle. He was surprised the blonde had managed to get it here and in one piece no less.

"I don't need your help. I can find my way home fine," snapped Makuba, much to Toboe's disappointment.

"I was just offering, there was no need to be a jerk about it," replied Toboe, a little saddened. Makuba dropped his huffy disposition.

"Fine, I'll catch a lift with you," said Makuba grudgingly. Toboe's smile lit up his features better than any light-bulb. He then started working faster than before. Makuba couldn't help but notice the small smile that was beginning to creep apon his face, but he quickly changed back to the usual cool demeanour. Then a middle-aged guy with mousy-blond hair, three days worth of stubble, the same tan-brown overalls on but with the name 'Joe' on it instead came walking into the garage, a smirk on his face when he saw Toboe working on Makuba's motorcycle.

"That's just like you Toboe, you're always starting things you can't finish," he said with a chuckle. Makuba raised an eyebrow at the younger-teen, who was currently re-tying his hair back in a pony tail so that it was out of his face. The platinum blonde then pierced him with a sharp 'What's he mean by that?' look. Toboe averted his gaze and continued to work on the bike.

"What do you mean?" said Makuba with a slight growl.

"Well see, it's Toboe's last week," replied Joe

"YOU said the parts would take two weeks to get here and a week to be refit," snapped Makuba with a glare in Toboe's direction, which he shied way from slightly.

"Yes, that's true," said Toboe, started to search for his invisible spanner.

"I only came to this dump because every other mechanic and car-owner I know told me you were the best," said Makuba looking cross. Toboe blushed bright pink at the 'praise'.

"Everyone's tried to convince him to stay," said Joe with a shrug, thinking it best to ignore the 'dump' comment.

"I don't need to convince him to stay, he's the only one I want working on my baby," said Makuba crossing his arms against his chest as if to say that it was not going to be discussed further. Joe raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked at the challenging look on Toboe's face.

"Really?" asked the red-head curiously confused.

"Yes," stated Makuba. "My bike has a large money value, as well as a sentimental one," Toboe raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the platinum blonde, then gave his boss a look as if to ask 'Is he for real?'. Joe shrug his shoulders and stoped a few chuckles from emerging. Makuba then inspected his nails.

"You would be payed well for your services if you accept. Trust me, you'd be better off doing just that," his golden eyes locked onto Toboe's, a dangerous flicker in their depths. Toboe glared at the older teen.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to," replied the red-head, placing his hands on his hips in defiance.

The older man cleared his throat.

"Toboe, there's some paper work we need to sort out if your staying," said Joe, feeling it best to intervene.

"I'll deal with it later Joe," said Toboe, still glaring at Makuba.

"Toboe, this is important," said Joe, applying an undercurrent of urgency and authority to his voice. Toboe turned and walked after Joe, while Makuba leaned against one of the beams supporting the garage. It was actually a big warehouse but it was sectioned off by around man-height steel-walls (that had hinges on them just in case the walls need to be folded away for some reason) for smaller area's. Toboe's working stage was closest to the door as a lot of cars came in for him to work on. Rarely did he get motorbikes, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to handle them. On the Far right wall, in the top right corner of the warehouse of his station was Joe's office. The older man entered first and told Toboe to close the door after him.

"So Toboe, does the name Makuba ring any bells?" asked the blonde. Toboe looked confused, he had expected something like this the least.

"It's sounds familiar, I think I heard it on the news once or twice. But I thought we were here to discuss paper work?" asked Toboe, slightly confused. Joe rolled his eyes and lent against his desk and gestured Toboe to sit in one of the two shabby chairs with red cushions.

"We can do that later," said Joe, waving off the idea like it was a pesky insect. "Makuba is the name of a large business tycoon, who has a large amount of connections, with the government and the underground. And the description of Makuba's son fits the profile Prince Charming with the motorbike," said Joe, his arms crossing against his chest. Toboe nodded.

"That would explain the no limitation on cost and his behaviour. His parents are probably too busy for him," said Toboe nodding. "He probably has no one…" sadness creeping into the red-head's tone. Toboe then nodded as if he had decided something important, stood up and made his way over to the door. Joe cleared his throat as the young teen opened the door to leave the stuffy office.

"Toboe, this isn't a decision you should rush into," he warned. Toboe nodded.

"I know," said the red head and left the office. Toboe couldn't help but feel a small smile creep onto his face as he made his way back to his working station. Makuba was still there, leaning against the support-beam with a haughty expression.

"So you going to hurry up and fix her or stand around and talk?" sneered Makuba.

"You obviously didn't notice me replace the water-pump hose or tighten some of the nuts around the wheels. If they had come undone, it would have caused you serious harm," retorted Toboe with a smirk. "But, I will take on the job," said the red-head, watching the other boy curiously. A small smile threatened to break out on Makuba's face, but he nodded and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," stated Makuba. "What time do you want me back?" he asked.

"We close at 7:30," replied Toboe with a large grin. Makuba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked suspiciously. Toboe shrugged but continued to smile, then turned his attention apon the vehicle infront of him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Makuba when he had come back (right on 7:30) had brought him a hamburger and Toboe had driven him home in his little blue car. Well actually he didn't drop him home, Makuba had asked to be dropped off at the train-tracks that separated the rich and poor side of town. Toboe didn't even have to know which side Makuba lived on to know that the platinum blonde was ashamed of where he lived and obviously didn't want the red-head to see it. That was fine by Toboe, everyone has the right to privacy. But the funny thing was Makuba kept coming back, even after the three weeks had past. He always came at the start of the week and at the end, and Toboe always felt a tingly-warmth whenever he thought of time spent with the platinum blonde.

"Storm, you look pale." Makuba stated. He was concerned, Toboe could tell, because he had called him by his last name. Toboe smiled.

"I'm fine," he said. Makuba narrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I don't believe you," he stated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well there is this one thing…" said Toboe nervously trailing off. Makuba's gaze narrowed further. He knew this day would come, the day they start asking for favours, or money, or drugs. Sometimes it was all three. Makuba drew the line at drugs, he would never allow Toboe to destroy his life like that. Like he nearly did…

"Well… My sister is having a birthday party, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along…" said Toboe, looking Makuba straight in the eye. Makuba could see the effort that went into this, the re-head's hand was shaking. It took a whole five minutes for all of it to sink in.

"What?" asked Makuba, despite the thinking time.

"My sister is having her eighteenth birthday, and she told me I could invite someone," said Toboe, now finding his feet of extreme interest. Makuba couldn't help but smirk.

"And of all people, you choose me," he asked, his smirk turning slightly sinister as Toboe's blush grew darker.

"Yes, you don't have to or anything…" said Toboe in a small voice.

"I'm well aware of that," stated Makuba. He studied his nails. "Will there be alcohol?" Toboe then looked up to face Makuba to give a look that plainly read 'Uh Duh'.

"It's an eighteenth birthday, of course there is. And if you get too drunk, you can stay the night. Even I'll be having some," said the red-head, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Makuba raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Your parents allow a kid like you to drink?" he asked astonished. Toboe glared at him.

"I not a kid, I'm 16 turning 17 in a few months. Yes, my father encourages me to drink, but not to get drunk. There's a big difference," said the red-head stoutly. Makuba nodded and had to admit there was wisdom in his words. Sometimes, the kid sounded a lot older than he looked… It was a rather scary thing when he did.

"Okay, I'll go," said Makuba with a shrug. Now it was Toboe's turn to require five minutes of thinking time to wrap around what the platinum blonde had said.

"What?" said Toboe completely taken-aback, despite the thinking.

"I'll go, when is it?" said Makuba calmly.

"Tonight," replied Toboe, smiling from ear to ear. Makuba looked thoughtful.

"Only a half an hour to get ready and get a gift…" he muttered.

"I get to knock off early today, at six. And you don't have to get a gift," said Toboe with a shrug.

"Of course I do, it's a birthday party," said Makuba, reverting back to his usual tone. Toboe was so happy he didn't care if Makuba yelled at him all evening. Makuba walked towards the motorbike, helmet in hand.

"I'll see you at eight then," he said. Toboe nodded and watched him until he sped out of sight.

**T-X-T**

Makuba had looked up on the net for where Toboe's house was, in cases like this, it was good to be rich. It turned out that Toboe lived twenty minutes outside of town, on a ranch of sorts. He had also gotten the birthday present off the net as well, and charged it to his father's account naturally. It had taken him a lot of thought as to what to get her, seeing as he didn't know who she was let alone what she would like. But he had decided on a silver locket with a sapphire in it. It had room to have two pictures in it. He didn't know why he picked that, he just had a good feeling about it. Then came what to wear… Makuba had spent ages trying to decide what to wear. He couldn't wear his usual attire, too causal. But the majority of his other clothes would be too dressy for an informal birthday party. So he had decided to wear a black dinner-jacket and pants with a grey silk-shirt with black shoes. Makuba had even taken special care to wear a special motorbike suit you can wear over your clothes so they don't get dirty. So then why did he feel nervous as he drove up the long driveway that led up to the house? It was decorated with navy and light blue balloons, streams and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Blue!' in the same colours. And why had he gone to so much effort just for the runt? Like he would care… Wait a minute! It didn't matter if he didn't care, it didn't matter if Toboe never cared. But he knew, deep down, that was a lie. Even if he would never admit it to himself either things. The map had shown the property was positioned on a hill, but Makuba noticed it wasn't as steep as he had expected. He also noticed a paddock had been allocated to park vehicles, there were seven or eight cars there already. The platinum-blonde was a little wary of parking his baby with either dusty pick-ups or other cars that gotten dusty due to the dirt road drive-way. As he got closer to the make-shift parking lot he noticed a middle-aged guy with dirty blonde hair, had a fine layer of stubble on his chin, and also was wearing a 1940's detective hat which was grey. He was wearing black dress slacks, a sliver tie and a red shirt. The man was leaning against the fence post of the gate leading into the paddock of parked cars. Makuba stopped just before the gate, it looked like the guy had been waiting for him. He had a smile on his face and Makuba couldn't help but feel uneasy, there was only one person that could have the possibility of being happy to see him… Well that he knew of anyway.

"You must be Makuba," he said and stepped forward, his hand outstretched for Makuba to shake. Makuba nodded and shook the man's hand, still very suspicious. "Toboe asked that I met you here and tell you that you could park your bike just outside the paddock," This had Makuba even more surprised than when Toboe had asked him to come. How had that little runt known? A small smile twitched at the corner's of his mouth but he regained control of his face and forced it to an expressionless blank. He then drove forward a little bit more, parked his bike and kicked the stand in place. He unzipped the protective suit, folded it up and put it in the storage bag on the motorbike.

"You seem to know my name, but you have yet to tell me yours," asked Makuba as the two of them began to walk towards the festivities, you could hear cheering and loud music. The blonde chuckled and looked rather embarrassed.

"Henry Jackson," he said with a smile.

"You mean, the lawyer Henry Jackson?" asked Makuba curiously. If it was true, this man had represented his father at one time or another.

"The one and the same" said Henry proudly. The platinum blonde nodded and didn't say anything else, until they reached the mass of people and even if he had said something, Henry wouldn't have been able to hear it. Henry then walked over to a blonde woman with glasses, she was wearing a light blue halter-neck top and lavender dress-slacks. He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped and arm around her waist. Makuba had noticed a wedding band on his left ring finger, so deducted that she was his wife. Or he was just like his father and was often cheating on his mother. Makuba pushed the thought away. He didn't want to think about his family… Then he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He then slipped his hand in his pants-side-pocket and grabbed hold of the handle of his switch-blade, which due to paranoia he carried everywhere, and turned around. And there he was, the red-head he hadn't been able to stop thinking about, pleased as punch at his presence (Makuba had the suspicion that Toboe had had at least a glass of the spiked variety from his slightly rosy cheeks ). Toboe was wearing a red silk shirt, green pants, four silver bracelets on his right arm, he didn't have any grease on him whatsoever, and his hair was down. It gave him a bit more of feminine look, but there was no doubt in Makuba's mind that it suited him. Makuba couldn't help but get this weird feeling of Déjà vu.

"You came!" said Toboe happily. Makuba could tell by reading his face, the runt was surprised he'd turned up. That made mixed emotions well up inside him, but they were quickly squished, in very much the same way a cricket hits the windshield of a car going a hundred km per hour. He then let go of the switch blade and his arms crossed themselves automatically across his chest.

"Were you're parents drunk or something when they named your sister by chance?" asked Makuba with a smirk. Toboe looked confused, then looked over to the "Happy Birthday Blue!" sign that the older teen had been looking at. The red-head chuckled.

"Nah, that's just a nickname. She's had it for so long and everybody calls her that, it would look and sound weird if we wrote Michelle," replied Toboe with shrug, while Makuba raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"So I'm taking that Michelle's her name?" asked Makuba. Toboe nodded, his face then suddenly lit up.

"I've got to introduce you to everyone!" said the red-head excitedly.

"I don't think so runt," said Makuba crossing his arms against his chest, looking his usual haughty self. Toboe frowned. Then smirked wickedly.

"Please Makuba?" he pleaded, making his golden honey eyes as big as possible. "Please?" Toboe clasped his hands together as if begging. Makuba gave him a hard look as if trying to stare him down, then he looked away. It was his only weakness, Makuba the ice prince couldn't help but give in the infamous puppy-dog-look. Not that he would ever admit that of course… He sighed with annoyance.

"If you'll shut up and stop whining," he snapped. But his tone of voice didn't stop the younger teen from beaming. The red-head then led the platinum-blonde over to where Henry was standing with his woman and a girl. She was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps that ended just above her knees, but the most stunning thing about her was her lavender hair and blood-red eyes. All Makuba knew about her was that they were in the same year level at school. She was doing the same thing Toboe had just been doing a few minutes ago to Henry, who did the same thing as Makuba, sighed and nodded. The girl smiled brightly, hugged Henry, and ran off in the other direction. Makuba couldn't help but feel drawn to her and the area that she had just departed smelt of flowers that were very familiar.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Charlotte!" cried Toboe as they approached the couple. The two turned and smiled at the sight of the red-head. Toboe then hugged Henry then Charlotte, but what had Makuba most surprised was that they both returned the hug. "This is my friend Makuba," said Toboe after he had broken away from Charlotte's embrace and motioned to the uneasy older teen behind him.

"It's nice to meet you," said Charlotte with a genuine smile and lent to shake Makuba's hand, which was returned. He noticed the wedding and engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"We've already been introduced," explained Henry to Toboe, who hit his head as if he'd just realised something.

"Oh yeah! Jeez, ain't I stupid," said Toboe with an embarrassed chuckle. Makuba smirked.

"I could told you that…" he said while Charlotte and Henry chuckled at Toboe's expense. The red-head rolled his eyes.

"Well it was nice too see ya, come on Makuba," said Toboe, waving good bye and walking away in the same direction the girl with lavender hair had walked off.

"It was nice to meet the young man Toboe is always talking about," said Charlotte with a knowing smile. Makuba gave her a curious look, then nodded and followed after Toboe. He could barely keep up with him. There were people everywhere blocking the path, singing, laughing eating, talking. Makuba couldn't help but think it strange in comparison to the balls that his parents either held, or forced him to attend. The only things you heard were the music and quiet mutters of people talking about you. Then, Toboe disappeared. Makuba started looking frantically around him. Then as suddenly as he had disappeared, the runt reappeared.

"Can't you keep up? Jeez!" he said rolling his eyes. The red-head then grabbed the platinum-blonde by the hand and started to lead him. To say Makuba was shocked at the sudden physical contact, was the understatement of the year. No one touched him, well it wasn't like he had the most _charming_ personality. That was mainly why he was like that, so that people wouldn't want to try and get close to him. And to top it all off, he was blushing. The almighty ex-gang-leader of the most feared group in town had his cheeks aglow because of a runt of a boy, two years younger than him was holding his hand. Talk about irony… Then Toboe suddenly stopped and let go of his hand, and it took a quiet a bit of work on Makuba's part not to crash into the red-head. Makuba was just about to snarl at him for stopping so suddenly, but that was before Toboe turned around and smiled at him. Though the hard look on his face remained, the nasty words he was going to say died in his throat. He then took the time to notice where they were. They were standing infront of a middle-aged man with a glass of whisky in his hand. His face was tanned like Makuba's own was, but the difference was the older man's face had worn lines on them and crows feet around the eyes, courtesy of age. He was also kinda stocky. He could see Toboe's lips moving but he couldn't hear the words the music up so loud.

"I can't hear a word you're saying runt," said Makuba loudly. Toboe frowned.

"I said This is my Pop!" he shouted.

"Idiot, there's no need to shout," said Makuba with a smirk. Toboe rolled his eyes. Toboe's father watched the goings on between them with a curious look.

"So you're Makuba," He said, and extended his hand for Makuba to shake. Makuba did so, a look of suspicion etched into his face. "Me name's Greg, Greg Storm," Makuba nodded and let go of the man's hand.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"Well Daniel's always talking about you, and as I've never quite seen him this happy before, by obvious deduction, you must be him," replied Greg, smirking at his son's behaviour. Makuba did a double take. Toboe's name was Daniel? Though the name suited Toboe, it just didn't seem right to call him that… Not that he ever called him Toboe, that was way too personal. He then looked at the runt in question curiously, to see he was shuffling his feet and looking very sheepish. His cheeks were also bright red. Makuba chuckled at him, he was never going to work Toboe out.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO OPEN THE PRESENTS!" came a shout from behind them. Toboe and Makuba turned around to see a guy who had light-brown hair (which kinda went over to the side) and hazel eyes. He had a yellow shirt on and white cargo pants on. Porky was the first word that came to Makuba's mind. The platinum blonde smirked. There was a girl with dark tanned skin, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes beside him tugging on his arm, obviously so he would get down off the table he was currently standing. She was wearing navy-blue-boots that went up to her thighs and an extremely short skirt and coat, both navy blue. In Makuba's opinion, it looked very much a belt impersonation than a skirt. She looked rather embarrassed. Then the guy looked down at the girl with an expression as if he had just noticed her and dragged her onto the table, all the while the girl squealing "Hige! Put me down! You are gonna be in a world of pain later buster!". Hige, Makuba presumed, didn't seem to mind. The guy seemed familiar to him, then it hit him all of sudden, Hige went to Makuba and Toboe's school as well, and the girl being dragged onto the table was obviously Michelle aka Blue. Toboe and his sister didn't look anything alike… But then, he didn't look like the rest of his family either. Makuba as stealthy as a shadow, snuck up to the table, placed his presents among the others, and quietly slunk back to where Toboe was puzzledly looking around for him. A broad smile appeared on Toboe's face when Makuba reappeared at his side. And why did Makuba get the feeling Toboe already knew what he'd done without having to ask? Could the red-head, somehow read his mind? Nah, couldn't be… Could it?

"Alright! Now that I've got all of you attention!" announced Hige with a smirk, Blue was standing resignedly next to him, looking very unimpressed. "We gonna open up the presents, then play a few party games," there was a few groans from the crowd. "Just Musical Chairs, pass the parcel, blind-Man's bluff, that sorta stuff," there was a few grumbles still. "Come on you guys, this is for Blue. And when was the last time you lot played those?" there was a murmur of agreement from the crowd. Hige looked very please with himself. "Then, there will be dinner, then the cake, then a few more games but of the Alcohol variety," said Hige winking, a few of the guys in the crowd chuckled. Blue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest, but she was trying to hide a smile, rather unsuccessfully. Hige then picked up the closet present. It was rectangular and looked frumpy. He passed the present to the girl beside him with a knowing-smile. Blue looked at him curiously but ripped into it a moment later. It was a pink silk scarf. Though it didn't seem to be a colour that would suite her, but it seemed to go with her outfit all the same. Blue wrapped it around her neck. To Makuba, Toboe, and Hige, it seemed to fill in a missing piece. Blue was speechless, she then looked over to where her father was, jumped off the table, and ran over to hug the guy. Greg gladly hugged his daughter back. Then Blue ran back over to stand ontop of the table.

"It was our mother's," explained Toboe, he had said it so softly Makuba had nearly missed it. Makuba looked at him curiously. He was wearing that emotionless facial expression he always wore whenever his family was mentioned or when he thought about them. Toboe had never mentioned his mother…

"Was?" asked Makuba, a small part of him feeling slightly guilty for asking.

"Later," responded Toboe, "I want to enjoy this party," he smiled brightly. Makuba nodded, he understood completely. Hige then picked up a small gold box with silver ribbons wrapped around it and it ended with a bow. Makuba couldn't help tense a little. Toboe noticed this with a smirk. Hige then passed it to his girlfriend for her to unwrap. Blue looked curious and turned the box this way and that.

"Whose this present from? There's no name tag," she called, looking around. Everyone else started muttering and whispering, trying to find out who was responsible for the mystery gift. Toboe then began to chuckle at the blush that began to lightly kiss Makuba's naturally tanned cheek. Toboe cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Just open it already! You can figure that out later," he yelled. Blue's gaze narrowed at her younger brother but Toboe stood his ground. She shrugged, opened it, gasped and held her hand to her mouth. She pulled out the beautiful silver locket with the small sapphire in the corner. She quickly put the necklace on, the chain was just long enough so that the locket could be seen underneath the scarf.

"Whoever gave this to me, thank you VERY much, it's beautiful!" yelled Blue. Toboe started laughing when he saw Makuba looking at his feet.

"Shut up runt," said Makuba, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting slightly. Toboe stopped laughing, but the smile on his face was just as stubborn as he was.

**T-X-T**

"Makuba come on!" called Toboe, a chair under his arm. Makuba had zoned out after his present had been given and was now a little confused.

"What are you doing with that chair runt?" asked Makuba raising an eyebrow at the younger teen. Toboe rolled his eyes.

"We're going to play musical chairs," said Toboe with a tone that plainly read 'Uh Duh!'.

"Well count me out," said Makuba crossing his arms against his chest.

"Aw come on, it's a party," said Toboe, stretching his eyes wide. Makuba's left eye began to twitch slightly.

"Must. Resist. Puppy. Look." Thought Makuba. It didn't work.

"Alright fine," he said with a sigh. "Stop whingeing though, it's incredibly annoying, like all of you is," Toboe just looked smug and continued to smile. Makuba glared at the red head, who in turn poked out his tongue. "I'm marvelled at you're maturity runt,"

"As you should be," said Toboe with a smirk. Makuba rolled his eyes, grabbed a chair and sat down next to Toboe. Makuba couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of his eye, puzzled and confused. Why? Why did nothing he did scare him away? Why did no matter how badly he treated him (which had decreased at an incredibly slow rate over the three years he had known him) Toboe still kept coming back for more. Was it because he pitied him? Think he was a charity case? Yeah, that was probably it… Makuba nodded and got up when the music started. It was actually a rather large circle. Then the music stopped and there was a stampede to grab the nearest chair. Makuba and Toboe ended up seating next to each other seeing as they hadn't separated from each other very much. Three chairs were taken out.

"Why three?" asked Makuba loudly as the music started up again.

"Well because there's so many of us playing the game, when it gets down to ten, they'll take chairs out one by one," replied Toboe. The music stopped and they grabbed a chair next to each other again.

"So I'm gathering you've played this recently?" sneered Makuba.

"Yes I have," said Toboe, sticking out his tongue and pulling down the lower lid of his right eye. Makuba rolled his eyes.

"Brat," he muttered. Toboe smirked.

**T-X-T**

"Okay," thought Toboe. There was only three people left. Cheza, Kiba, and himself. He had stolen Makuba's chair in the last round, and the blonde had sworn vengeance apon him. In all honesty, the red-head was a little worried about that… He knew Cheza and Kiba would probably gang up on him seeing as they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The three teens walked around the two chairs extremely close, very much like vultures circling their prey, giving daggers to anyone who might take it away. Then the music stopped and the three dove for one but Kiba tripped on something and Cheza beat him to his chair.

"Sorry Kiba, but Toboe will be much more easy to beat," said Cheza with an apologetic smile. "Please forgive this one,". Kiba, who was now sulking slightly, smiled.

"Yeah, well, you know I can't stay mad at you for long," he said. Toboe then pretended to play a violin. Kiba then caught the younger teen in a headlock and started rubbing his knuckles against the red-head's scalp. Toboe could feel a set of glaring eyes. He wondered if it was Makuba… The red-head then stamped on Kiba foot and that released him from the head-lock.

"Now you're gonna get it," said Kiba with a smile. They then began to do ninja stances (including sound effects) and began to jab each other in the ribs. Cheza coughed and the two realised that everyone else was watching them with raised eyebrows. Kiba chuckled sheepishly and walked over to where Hige was, who was the one in charge of the music. Now the tension was thick… No body really knew how, but everyone was now watching on, excited as to who would finally win. Cheza gasped.

"Blue!" she cried panic stricken. Toboe looked around, worried for his sister. Then the music stopped and Cheza stole the chair while Toboe was distracted. The red-head turned and glared playfully at Cheza who was smiling cheekily.

"Cheater!" he declared while Cheza gave him the 'V-sign'. But Kiba was right. Cheza was always mysteriously forgiven…

**T-X-T**

Makuba mentally cursed himself while Blue covered a black scarf over his eyes. It was embarrassing that he, heir of Makuba Incorporation, was playing Blind-man's Bluff, doubly so that he had been the first one caught. Everyone's co-ordination was getting a bit sloppy as they had all had a drink or two. Blue had tied it so it wasn't too tight, nor too loose so that it would slip down. She then put her hands on his shoulders and began to spin him around. When she finished counting to ten she let go and ran. Makuba had to hold himself steady for a few minutes or he was going to stagger and possibly fall flat on his face, and he had too much pride for that. He was also too proud to admit he never played ANY of these games before, of course he knew how to as he had heard the other children in the private schools he had attended talk about the birthday parties they had gone to. Actually come to think of it, this was the first birthday party he had been invited to purely because someone wanted to spend time with him for him, not for his money. That had happened all through primary school, it was incredibly annoying and he had beaten up quite a lot of the snot nosed brats. Even at his current age, he wasn't one that played nice with the other children. So why was he doing so now…? Because of that runt, Toboe. The red-headed brat, he concluded as he out-stretched his arms and began to cautiously walk forward, had found the chink in his amour of ice. He had wriggled in like a parasite and had festered. But he couldn't fool himself, he knew Toboe was nothing like a parasite. It was now becoming nearly impossible to push the runt away. The real problem was, did he really want to…?

"You're going the wrong way," taunted Toboe. Makuba felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned around. He growled.

"You're going to pay for that runt…!" he said.

"Ah, ha. I guess you'll have to catch me first!" said Toboe with Makuba's trademark sneer. The little runt was mocking him! Oooooh he was going to pay… Very dearly…! He could hear other people chuckling lightly, they were very close. He lunged in their direction, he reward was a fist-full of air and some high pitched squeals. He felt a jab in the ribs from the opposite direction he was facing.

"Over hear!" called Toboe. Hige, Kiba, Blue, and Cheza were all watching on with baited breath and biting nails. Toboe was the only one brave enough to get within arm's reach of Makuba (or stupid, take your pick). They all knew of his nasty reputation… Makuba closed his eyes and concentrated with his other senses. He noticed that by doing so his hearing and smell improved dramatically. He could smell cologne that wasn't familiar to him, but had smelt it before. Then he realised it was Toboe's. The runt was near by, he could hear light breathing. He lunged in the direction of the breathing, his fingertips brushed cloth. Makuba smirked. He was sure he could smell fear… Makuba chuckled evilly to himself. He heard Toboe run away from him across the grass towards the other people. The chase was on! Makuba jogged after the red-head, following the scent of his cologne, which he had to admit was very appealing. He shook his head, as if to dislodge the provocative thoughts he had just been having. Toboe was as innocent and pure as freshly driven snow. Makuba had no wish to spoil that, as much as he hated to admit it (not that was admitting that he had ANY of THOSE feelings or thoughts) the runt deserved better than to have to deal with his past and all the crap that went on with his family. Especially the crap from his family… He heard more squeals, giggles and laughter as he made another lunge for where he could hear people. Then he felt someone brush past him ever so lightly. As quick as lightning, turned, grabbed and Toboe around the middle. He then bent his head so that his mouth was level with the red-head's ear.

"Gotcha," he whispered menacingly. The platinum blonde felt Toboe tremble slightly. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you… yet…" he growled. Makuba then suddenly let go of his captive and took off his blind-fold. He sighed with relief to realise it actually was Toboe. Makuba then wore a superior smirk over his captive. Toboe was blushing, which really confused Makuba. He then untied the blind-fold and gently placed it over Toboe's eyes, not noticing the jaw dropping stares he and the red-head were receiving. He then looked up and saw everyone staring.

"What?" he growled and everyone looked away, Hige and Kiba began whistling, trying to look innocent. Trying being the key word here. But those two, as well as Blue and Cheza, were all wearing smirks. Makuba tied the blind-fold, careful to not have hair-strands catch anywhere. He then span him around ten times and ran for it. Toboe regained his balance faster than Makuba did and was off like a shot. In a few minutes, much to Makuba's annoyance, Toboe had managed to corner Hige.

"Toboe, come on, let's talk about this," said Hige desperately. "I'll die if I do exercise, that'll go on your conscience,"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," said Toboe with a smirk. He then lunged for Hige's arm and caught it. He then slid the blind-fold down so that it rested, still tied up, around his neck.

"Okay, game over," announced Blue. Everybody nodded and sighed. Makuba was confused.

"Why is the game over because you caught Hige?" he asked Toboe.

"Well me catching Hige is part of it, because he can never catch anybody. And that gets boring after a while, or he gives up and quits. But the main thing is Dinner's ready," said Toboe with a grin. The smelt of spit-roasts in the air were enough to make your mouth water. Makuba hadn't realised just how hungry he was, after all that running around. He looked at his watch, it was around eleven thirty!

"Time flies when you're having fun," said Toboe, smirking at the surprised expression on Makuba's face.

"Toboe!" called Hige from where he, Kiba, Cheza, and Blue were either sitting at or where about to at a small round table. "You're coming and having dinner with us!" Toboe sighed, rolled his eyes and made his way over to the table. Blue nudged Hige subtly.

"You can come over as well ya know," he called begrudgingly to Makuba.

"Yeah, it's not like we bite," said the guy who had been fighting with Toboe during musical chairs. Makuba had seen him at school but couldn't remember his name. He had brown shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a blue silk-shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans.

"Hard," added Toboe with a smirk. The guy in the jacket shrugged and smirked. The girl with lavender hair and blood-red eyes beckoned with her hand.

"Come," she said simply.

"Yeah," chimed in Toboe with a grin. "Or ya dinner is gonna get cold," Makuba rolled his eyes but came over anyway. Toboe looked thrilled. When Makuba reached Toboe's side, the red head then pointed at Hige.

"Makuba, this is Hige," he said. He then pointed to Blue. "Blue,". He then pointed to the brunette guy with the jacket. "Kiba." He then pointed to the girl. "And last but certainly not least, Cheza," said Toboe with a flourish. "Everybody this is Makuba," he said, though he knew that everyone at the table knew him by sight, rather than reputation. Though he didn't know that Makuba knew everybody the other way around.

"Well, grab a plate and we'll head over to where the food's at," said Blue with a smile. Everyone grabbed a plate from a plate setting on the table and made their way over to the tables which all the food was lade out at.

"Yeah, I'm starving," moaned Hige.

"You're ALWAYS starving," said Toboe rolling his eyes. Hige attempted to whack Toboe in the head but Toboe had expected it and ducked.

"I'm sure men haven't evolved yet" said Blue loudly to Cheza, in order to catch Hige's attention.

"This one is sure they're still acting like cavemen," said Cheza nodding her head sadly.

"Hey!" said Hige, Kiba and Toboe. Hige and Kiba began to pout slightly.

"Then stop trying to beat each other up," replied Blue in a 'I told you so' manner.

"You know how it is, when you can't fight those manly urges. You just gotta go out and kill something," said Hige, curling his right fist and punching it into the open palm of his right hand, then mutted 'ouch' because he had hit it too hard. "Or cook outdoors, right Kiba?" The brunette raised and eyebrow.

"You're on your own on this one mate," said Kiba, shaking his head.

"This one is also sure Kiba isn't that stupid," said Cheza, she smiled and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"And let me guess, you do all this to impress your woman?" asked Blue with a slight sneer.

"But end up looking like a complete doofus?" added Toboe with a smirk.

"Something like that," said Hige with a broad smile.

"But what happens when you mess up?" asked Blue smirking. Hige looked thoughtful.

"Well of course the woman finds this more adorable, and fauns all over the male," he replies, looking at Blue hopeful.

"Yeah right. What reality you living in?" said Makuba without thinking. Toboe and Kiba chuckled.

"Let him dream," said Blue, intertwining her hand with Hige's. There was a fairly long line when the six them arrived at the food tables, when they got within reach people just picked what kinds of foods they liked or made them. Makuba had piled salad and lasagne onto his plate, made his way back to the table, sat down and waited for the others to return. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at Toboe when he saw what he had chosen to eat.

"What?" asked Toboe as he sat down next to the blonde.

"Four steamed dim-sims with soy-sauce and," said Makuba, he then lifted up the lid of the bread-roll on the red-head's plate. "A steak on a bread roll with cheese. Aren't we sophisticated?" Makuba couldn't help but sneer. Toboe just shrugged and took a bite out his roll.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," said Hige, he had a souvlaki. Kiba had tacos, where as Cheza had salads and other vegetables. Blue had what looked like fried-rice with beef in black-bean sauce.

"This one would like a drink," said Cheza. "Anyone else?" she asked and looked around. Everyone nodded, Makuba didn't say anything. Cheza put her meal on the table in the place setting right next to Kiba's. "What would you like?" she asked, an angelic smile gracing her features.

"The usual," said Toboe, Hige, Blue and Kiba nodded in agreement. Cheza then turned and looked at Makuba, who hadn't sat down yet.

"Could you come and help this one?" she asked sweetly.

"This better not take long," grumbled Makuba. Kiba went to stand and gave Cheza a curious look. Cheza shook her head and smiled. Kiba nodded and resumed sitting. Cheza began skipping off in the direction of where the food tables where and Makuba followed after, walking normally and raising an eyebrow to the skipping. As soon as Hige noticed Makuba was out of ear-shoot, he gave Toboe a glare.

"What's up with you? You've been drooling all over him ever since he came here," he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. The resemblance to Toboe and a cow looking at an on-coming train was uncanny. The red-head also looked sheepish.

"Was it THAT obvious?" asked Toboe, resting his chin on the palm of his left hand. Hige, Blue, (and everyone's surprise) and Kiba nodded. Blue went and sat down next to her younger brother and ruffled his hair.

"Toboe likes bad boys," she teased with a chuckle.

"No I don't," Toboe immediately denied.

"Uh ha," said Hige sceptically. "One who wears pink hats," he said smirking. Toboe flushed the colour of said hat.

"Hey!" he cried indigently. "You know that Dad put that red shirt in with my white hat,".

"That does happen," said Kiba with a shrug. Toboe smiled at his defender. "But it still looks awfully suspicious," there was a twinkling of amusement in Kiba's sapphire orbs. Blue and Hige started chuckling while Toboe pouted.

"What's so amusing, this one is curious," asked Cheza, she was carrying a tray and Makuba was right behind her. He looked slightly relaxed, as if at peace somehow. Toboe smiled, Cheza seemed to have that effect on everyone, but red-head couldn't help but feel slightly envious that she had been able to do it and not him. As soon as Makuba noticed Toboe looking the cold, haughty façade was replaced. Toboe shrugged but couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Cheza and Makuba put the trays on the table and everyone grabbed their respected beverage. Blue had a White Russian, Hige and Kiba had Bourbon and Cola, Cheza had raspberry soda mixed with vodka, Makuba had some how managed to knick a whole bottle of straight vodka and a glass for himself, and there was a bottle of Baileys and a glass for Toboe.

"You planing on drinking all of that?" asked Makuba incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the younger teen when he nodded and poured himself a drink. The red-head then began to hoe into his meal with much gusto, as if he hadn't eaten in days. Hige followed Toboe's lead. Blue shook her head at both of them.

"You'd think those two would be the ones related and not Toboe and I," she said with a sigh.

"You must feel lucky," said Makuba sarcastically. Toboe and Hige swallowed what was in their mouth.

"We're not that bad," said Toboe pouting and with a slight whine.

"Yeah," said Hige in the same tone of voice.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" replied Makuba, smirking at the runt's facial expression. Which was now sulky. Makuba sighed.

"You really are a runt," he muttered.

"And you really are a jerk," replied Toboe in a dejected kind of voice.

"Makuba, stop picking fights. Toboe, stop sulking," said Blue sternly. Both them rolled their eyes and continued with their meal.

**T-X-T**

"So whose up for a game of 'I never'?" asked Hige excitedly after Cheza, the only one still eating, finished the last morsel of cake on her plate. Kiba and Blue looked a little uneasy, where as Makuba and Cheza nodded in agreement, Toboe had no idea.

"What's I never?" asked the youngest of the group.

"It's a drinking game," explained Makuba. "One person says something, if it's a lie to them, they have to drink, if it's a lie to someone else they also take a drink, if the person says the truth then they don't have to drink at all. Got it? Because I'm not repeating it," he wore a haughty expression. Toboe nodded.

"Thanks," he said in a quiet voice.

"Whatever," said Makuba coolly.

"Who wants to start first?" asked Hige eagerly, pulling a bottle of whisky out of no-where. Blue narrowed her gaze at him.

"Where did you get that from hmmm?" she growled. Hige shrugged.

"I stole it from another table in passing," he replied with a grin. Blue scowled at him. "What?" he asked defensibly. "It was just lying around, not like anyone was using it,"

"I'll deal with you later…!" glowered Blue. No one envied Hige at that precise moment… In an attempt to break the tension, Kiba filled all the glasses with the drink.

"I've never had a detention before," he said and took a swig. So did Blue Hige, and Makuba.

"Yeah I thought you'd be the goody-goody type," sneered Makuba, noticing Toboe not touching his drink. Toboe frowned.

"I've done LOADS of bad stuff," boasted Toboe. "I just don't get caught,"

"Oh yeah?" said Hige, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at the red-head.

"Such as?" asked Kiba, thinking everyone deserves a fair trial.

"Well… Umm…" said Toboe, trying to think up something impressive.

"Riiiight, moving on," said Hige, smirking at Toboe's flushed cheeks. "I never stabbed anyone," he said, glaring playfully at Toboe as he took a swig of his drink. Makuba took a swig as well.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to stab you with that fork," said Toboe guilty. Cheza looked at Makuba expectantly.

"So who did you stab?" she asked. Kiba, Blue and Hige all tensed up. Toboe looked at Makuba curiously. The platinum blonde sighed.

"Well last year there was this midget thinking it would be a good idea to steal my peach fruit-roll-up, so just as he was about to, I stabbed his hand with a tin-lid," answered Makuba with a shrug.

"I didn't think you were the fruit-roll-up type," said Hige with a smirk. Makuba glared at the other boy and Hige's smirk disappeared.

"I never got caught making-out in a broom-closet by the principle," said Toboe with a triumphant smirk. Blue, Hige, and Kiba groaned and took a swig.

"Who did you get caught with Kiba?" asked Hige confused when Cheza had taken a drink.

"It was Harmony, that total slag I was going out with before Cheza," said Kiba, reaching for Cheza's hand and kissing it. Cheza smiled.

"I never set a tea-towel on fire," said Blue, smiling when Toboe, Hige and Makuba took a swig.

"First Home Eco lesson," said Hige.

"Same," said Makuba nodding.

"Last week making pancakes," said Toboe dispiritedly. Blue, Hige, Kiba and Cheza chuckled at him while Makuba just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh.

"This one never has owned something pink," said Cheza with a smile, but didn't sip a single drop of her drink. Everybody raised an eyebrow.

"What about that dress?" asked Hige confused. "Unless of course I've gone colour-blind,"

"This dress belongs to This one's mother," said Cheza with a giggle. Toboe shrugged and took a swig from his drink, so did Blue, and surprisingly enough, Kiba.

"I have a hat that went pink in the wash," explained Toboe to Makuba, who had given him the 'raised-eyebrow' look.

"Likely story, said Hige, his words slurring slightly. Toboe rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"I have a pink stuff toy, I got it when I was born. Someone was told that I was girl instead of a boy. I'm not sure what it is, but it's squishy and in the shape of a person," said Kiba. Cheza's eyes lit up.

"This one knows of Squishy," she said excitedly. "This one saw it in your room," she nodded proudly. Kiba clasped his hand to his forehead in embarrassment. Blue, Hige, Toboe, and even Makuba were chuckling at this. Cheza looked confused.

"Did this one do something wrong?" she asked Kiba worriedly. "If so this one is sorry," she said earnestly.

"It's okay Cheza don't worry about it," said Kiba with a sigh.

**T-X-T**

Makuba had never seen the sky so beautiful, but then he had grown up in the city all his life with the orange glare and pollution so that would explain a little. It was midnight-blue with stars shining brightly. The platinum blonde was stretched out on a swing-chair that was attached to the side of the veranda that was on the other-side of the house, away from all the noise and people. The breeze was gently swaying him backwards and forwards slowly. He was using the two cushions as a pillow to lean against. The sound of someone rapidly crunching the lush green grass beneath their feet met Makuba's ears, he sighed for Makuba knew who the owner of said feet would be.

"Having fun?" asked Toboe, stepping out from the shadows at the end where Makuba's feet where, the red-head was caring a blanket. Makuba gave a non-committal shrug and a glare telling Toboe to get lost, which the runt promptly ignored and placed the blanket on the armrest on the swig-chair closest to him. "Can I sit here?" He asked hopeful. Makuba looked away from his honey-gold eyes and thought about it, he was still kinda drunk. The platinum blonde's body was still buzzing pleasantly from the after-effects from drinking. His judgement was fine, the problem was he opened up a little more when he was drunk, and his pride and defences wouldn't allow that. But all the same, Makuba grunted and moved his left leg so that it was sitting up and dangled his right leg off the seat, leaving some space for the red-head to sit down.

"Thanks," said Toboe with a smile, Makuba just grunted. He didn't notice Toboe shift just ever so slightly towards him.

"My! Aren't we mono-syllabic," smirked Toboe.

"Shut up runt," snapped Makuba, then grimaced because he'd done just want the brat had wanted. He rubbed his temples with his left hand, while Toboe moved subtly closer to the older teen. Toboe had achieved his ultimate goal in life, he was now so physically close to Makuba that he was leaning on his upright left leg, and it seemed that Makuba was too busy trying to keep his emotions and thoughts about said red-head in check to notice. The platinum blonde decided that it would be best he stood, so he straightened his left leg and was about to get up off the swig chair and Toboe accidentally slipped and fell, landing on Makuba's chest. The two of them forgot to breathe, as they were concentrating on who would be the first one to look away. Toboe could also feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He didn't know what came over him but he slowly rested his forearms on the platinum blonde's chest and slowly undid the first three buttons on Makuba's shirt. And just as he had predicted, there was the cross shaped scar, the whiteness of the old injury contrasting starkly with the older-teen's tanned skin. Toboe could hear his common sense screaming at him to stop, get off Makuba and run as fast and far as possible, but he felt as if his limbs weren't acting under his authority anymore. Toboe then reached out his index finger and started tracing the outline of the scar. Makuba sighed deeply. The red-head wasn't sure if it was one of contentment or of high annoyance.

"What are you doing runt?" asked Makuba exasperatedly. Whatever inch of skin Toboe seemed to touch seemed to leave a feeling of electricity in his wake, and in Makuba's thoughts, this was not good.

"You moved your leg and I ended up here," explained Toboe with a shrug, but the anxious look in his eyes left no doubt in Makuba's mind he was just as uncertain as he was. The difference was Makuba wasn't showing it, nor did he fear a pummelling from the red-head laying ontop of him.

"You know that's not what I meant," said Makuba, there was a low growl to his voice. Toboe gulped audibly. "No one touches me without my express permission, is that clear?" snarled Makuba quietly. Toboe nodded, Makuba could feel him trembling slightly. He also felt Toboe push himself off the older teen, but before he could do so, Makuba gently but firmly gripped the red-head's wrists. He then shifted his body so that he was in a more relaxed position, let go of Toboe's writs, circled them around his waist, shifted the younger-teen up further so that Toboe's head could rest on his chest but made sure his hair wasn't in the older-teen's face. Toboe looked shocked and surprised to say the least.

"But I thought-," he started to say but Makuba cut him off.

"I'm well aware of what I said," said with a slight glare. "Did you ever think of asking for permission?" he sneered. Toboe looked mighty flustered. The red-head sighed deeply and opened his mouth to ask for permission but yet again…

"Shut up," said Makuba with a smirk before Toboe had a chance to say anything. The red-head head wore an expression of extreme frustration. Makuba smiled inwardly with satisfaction, knowing that Toboe was feeling what he was inflicting apon the platinum blonde. He then started running his fingers through Toboe's silky auburn tresses, who sighed with pure contentment and gingerly lade his head down on Makuba's chest. He then continued tracing the outline of the scar.

"How did you get it?" the red-head asked softly.

"I don't know," replied Makuba. "I've had it ever since I was born,"

"What's you're first name Makuba?" asked Toboe, innocently curious. Makuba blushed with embarrassment. He quickly looked around to see if there anybody within ear-shot.

"You gotta promise me you won't tell anybody runt," said Makuba, sliding his hand up under the younger-teen's shirt, resting his right hand on the small of Toboe's back. Makuba smirked when he felt Toboe shiver slightly from the skin-to-skin contact.

"That bad huh?" replied Toboe with a smirk, shifting his hands so that his chin rested apon them.

"Shut up," snapped Makuba, his blush increasing.

"Alright I promise, I won't tell," said Toboe with a slight chuckle.

"It's Gabrielle," said Makuba, expecting Toboe laugh outright at him like the other children had at the private schools. But to his great surprise Toboe nodded.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"My mother's a big Christian, and as my older brother didn't get Christian name…" explained Makuba, bitterness in his voice. Toboe looked surprised.

"You have an older brother? What's he like?" asked the red-head. Makuba glared at the younger teen.

"I DON'T wanna talk about him, or anything to do with my family, clear?" he growled. Toboe looked a little bit shocked.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" said Toboe, trailing off. He looked rather saddened, and it bothered Makuba. It bothered him that he was the one that had made him sad, and he was also bothered by the fact that it bothered him at all.

"What?" he said impatiently. He had no wish to tell Toboe that he was only born because his brother had a disease and needed ejections of his blood regularly. He and his brother, William, had rare blood types, AB negative (a/n: blood can come in whole different array of types, so if anyone wants to tell me this blood type don't exist, you're wrong because my Forensic teacher has it). Though William didn't need his blood as much anymore, just once a month for another year and some new medicine that had just come on the market and he would be cured. William, despite his illness, was a psychologist, was married and Makuba was going to be an uncle in a few months time.

"I couldn't live without my family, they're always there for me when I need them. I just wish you could have that too. It's why I wanted to be around you, so at least you'd have someone, if you wanted or needed me for any reason," said Toboe with a shrug. He was blushing furiously. To say that Makuba was totally blown away, would be one of the biggest understatement in existence.

"I am never going to work you out," said the platinum blonde after a while. Makuba traced his thumb up and down the smaller boy's spine, and smirked when Toboe's breathing became slightly erratic.

"Funny," said Toboe with a smile. "I could say the same about you," The red-head closed his eyes and snuggled into Makuba a little more as it was getting cold. Makuba could feel Toboe shaking, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you're cold runt you should have grabbed the blanket," said Makuba, but despite his harsh words, he then started holding the red-head slightly more tighter.

"But then I would have to move…" whined Toboe. Makuba rolled his eyes, sat up slowly, grabbed the blanket, unfolded it and wrapped it around the small form of the red-head ontop of him.

"Now you have nothing to whine annoyingly about," said Makuba smugly.

"I didn't say anything about being cold," sulked Toboe.

"You didn't have to, your body said it for you," said Makuba silkily. Toboe rolled his eyes. He realised he had slid down further when Makuba had sat up, and Makuba was sitting up. So Toboe gently pushed Makuba over so that he was now beside him instead of ontop of him.

"What are you doing?" demanded Makuba, frowning at the red-head.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Toboe in the same tone except slightly mocking.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me…" growled Makuba, glaring playfully.

"Oh really?" asked Toboe, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at Makuba. The seat was wide so it wasn't like Makuba was going to fall off. Toboe rested his head on left-shoulder/chest area, wrapped an arm around the platinum blonde's waist, pulled the blanket up a bit higher, and closed his eyes in preparation of falling asleep in the embrace of his 'Angel'. 'Hell's Angel' was the more appropriate term. But then Toboe had been told that he was as pure and innocent as the freshly driven snow, so perhaps he could be the light to his dark, and maybe, just maybe, make Makuba happy for a while and see that other side to him much more often.

"So… How did your mother die?" asked Makuba softly, wrapping an arm around the younger teen's shoulder, his hand failing to resist the urge to run his fingers through Toboe's hair.

"You won't tell me about your family yet you ask about mine," said Toboe, almost coolly. Makuba sighed, it wasn't like he didn't want Toboe to know. Well actually he didn't want Toboe to know. He was ashamed to tell him of his family because that led to telling him more things about his past, and he was certainly not going to tell the red-head about those aspects of his earlier teenage years. Selling out your gang members so you wouldn't go to prison for drug possession wasn't very flattering.

"I make a trade with you runt, you tell me how your mother died and I'll let you know and call me by my nickname, but only in private," said Makuba with a triumphant smirk. Toboe sighed, but a small smile was on his lips.

"Small steps Toboe, small steps," thought the red-head. "Makuba isn't used to opening up to people,"

"Alright," agreed Toboe. "My mother worked as a legal-secretary for Uncle Henry's law-firm, the annual Christmas party was where my father and him met and became friends," he said softly. Makuba nodded in understanding. "There was a day-care right underneath the firm, so if anyone had kids five or under they could be looked after there," Makuba nodded.

"Connivent," he said with understanding

"There was a fire, and my mother just happened to be two floors above the day-care with the fire staring on the floor above. She was always putting others before herself Pop said." Stated Toboe, his voice devoid of emotion. Makuba hated that coming from him more than anything, because he knew how much it must hurt. "I was five at the time, and my mum she managed to get to the day-care centre, I noticed she had a few burns. The girl who ran the thing had passed out from inhaling too much smoke or something, I was told this later. My Ma calmed all the children and got them to go out the fire exit, I was supposed to go with them but I stayed behind, I couldn't abandon her. She was trying to drag the other girl out, and I ran over to help her, that's when a beam in the roof fell on her," said Toboe. Makuba noticed that the spark in his golden-honey eyes had also disappeared. He held the younger teen closer to him, hoping this would supply some sort of comfort. "The beam had landed on her back but miraculously the younger woman hadn't been injured. I remember running over to her, pulling her arm and urging her to wake up. She did tell me before she died to take care of Blue and Pop's. Also as a last favour to her if I could help the lady out of the building before it was all engulfed in flames. I said I would, and did Blue had done to me the day before, I slapped the lady awake, which surprisingly worked and she dragged Ma's body out from the beam, swung her over her back, grabbed my hand and lead the way out the fire-exit." Said Toboe. He then rested his hands ontop of Makuba's chest, he intertwined them together and rested his head on them.

"So what's this nickname of yours?" he asked with a smile, back to the Toboe Makuba knew. A small smile graced Makuba lips and he ruffled the younger-teen's hair.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Makuba. Toboe smirked.

"Well it can't be half as bad as your real name," he said with a snigger, and continued to do so even when Makuba hit him upside the head for it.

"I knew you'd laugh…" he muttered darkly, pouting almost childishly. The red-head rolled his eyes.

"I was only saying that to stir you up, and it worked," replied Toboe, slightly smug. Makuba sighed, he wasn't going to admit it, but the runt was right. "I'm sorry, will you please tell me?" said Toboe with a sigh and small smile.

"And what makes you think that pitiful apology is good enough hmm?" said Makuba sneering. Toboe sighed.

"What would be?" the younger teen asked.

"Beg," stated Makuba simply, with the expression of extreme smugness. Toboe raised an eyebrow.

"Beg?" he asked, disbelief clearly head in his voice.

"Beg," affirmed Makuba with a smirk. Toboe rolled his eyes, sighed, and decided to be the more maturer of the two.

"Makuba, I beg of you, will you please tell me your nickname?" he said exasperatedly. Makuba smirked at his triumph, his facial expression then turned hard and serious.

"My gang gave me the title Tsume along while ago," he said softly. "It means 'Claw', as I supposedly had a nasty right hook," Makuba smirked. Toboe nodded, then smiled brightly.

"My nickname means something too!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Wanna know what it is?"

"Not really," said Makuba with a bored air, but smirking at the annoyed expression on Toboe's face.

"Well I'll tell you anyway," said Toboe pouting. "It means 'Howl', Pop said it was because that's all I seemed to-," but Toboe was cut off by Makuba, he hoisted Toboe up by the waist so that he would be closer to him, then tilted his chin up and kissed him. Not even Toboe's wildest dreams could compare to his current emotional state. The closest comparison that seemed befitting was electricity, like fishes swimming up and down his back. What surprised Makuba, not to mention himself, was that Toboe kissed the older teen back. Then Makuba pulled away due to lack of air to see the younger-teen flushed. He also noticed he was a little breathless.

"You talk too much," he stated with a smirk. Toboe gave him a playful glare and kissed him again. Though it was short and sweet, the seemingly innocent red-head then started nibbling Makuba's earlobe. The platinum blonde clenched his jaw. Toboe grinned impishly and tucked his head underneath Makuba's chin.

"Why was your sister so mad at Hige for nicking that alcohol?" asked Makuba curiously.

"Well see Hige used to live on the streets most of the time coz he hated it at home, so he'd steal things to eat. He's actually really good," said Toboe, slowly falling asleep.

"Why did he hate it with his family?" asked Makuba.

"Don't know, he's never told me. All I know is he REALLY hates his father," said Toboe sadly. "Then one day Blue told Hige she had enough, because he wouldn't tell her what was going on, and brought him home with us," the red-head smiled at the thought. "Though I know Hige goes and checks if they're alive from time to time," said Toboe, sighing deeply. Makuba then started running his hands through the younger-teen's hair, which smelt of coconut.

"Has Cheza always talked like that?" asked Makuba with a small smile. Toboe chuckled.

"I'm used to it, so it must sound a little odd to you. She was put up for adoption when she was three, and lived in the orphanage until she was twelve, so that might explain a little. But she's just different, and you can't help but like her," the red-head sighed with contentment.

"Kiba seems to be the only ordinary one of the group," said Makuba with a grimace.

"Actually, he's the worst," said Toboe softly. "His father was abusive, and killed his mother, then in self-defence Kiba killed him when he was thirteen, he lives in a flat in the city paid for by his uncle,". So Aaron Stone, aka Hige the absolute largest class-clown in the school had a seriously dark side. Kevin Smith, aka Kiba the only guy to get as many detentions and into trouble as Makuba did, really did kill someone. Michelle Storm and Cheza Jackson, the two most popular and liked girls in school where as down to Earth as gossip had said. He had seen the five of them all sit together in the courtyard, while he watched from afar. He had figured there had to be more to them, and he had been right.

"Promise not to tell anyone what I've told you?" asked Toboe. Makuba nodded, he had kinda been accepted into the group after all.

"It feels kinda like paradise here," said Makuba after a while. "Not that I really believe in such a place,"

"Well, it feels kinda tainted if you ask me," said Toboe with a shrug. "Goodnight… Tsume," the red-head smiled cheekily at using the Makuba's nickname. Toboe closed his eyes, and Makuba guessed he had fallen asleep straight away. Makuba lightly kissed the younger-teen on the forehead.

"Goodnight… Toboe," he whispered and he too closed his eyes in preparation for sleep. What Makuba didn't realise is the red-head lying beside him had heard what he had always wanted the platinum blonde to say.

**THE END**


End file.
